Emilie De Rochefort
Note: For her other incarnation from Queen's Gate, see here. Emilie De Rochefort, better known as Lili, is one of the supporting characters in the Tekken fighting game series. She is the only daughter of Mr. Rochefort, while her mother has never been mentioned in the Tekken series. She resides in a very luxurious suburban mansion with her father, and her butler, Sebastian. Overview Background Debuting in Dark Resurrection, Lili is the only daughter of a rich tycoon company owner. Has a butler named Sebastian, and while she has the makings of a spoiled brat, she's not quite and instead is quite graceful. At one point, she was kidnapped by the mafia who tried to get some ransom from her, but they didn't expect her to struggle that hard, so much that she develops her own lust of battle out of that fight. Unfortunately for Lili, her father abhors violence, and she still respects him, but at the same time, she just can't let go of her battle lust. Until at one point in a street fight, she managed to snatch an invitation to the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament from an opponent she defeated (suspiciously looking like Forrest Law). Learning that it's from her father's rival company, the Mishima Zaibatsu, Lili entered to help her father take down the Zaibatsu so there would be no more rivals. That doesn't work so well, after Asuka Kazama whooped her hard, and her father found out about her 'hidden activities', resulting in her getting grounded. In the eve of the 6th tournament, however, the Rochefort company is in danger of bankruptcy, and for Lili, the only way to save it is to win the tournament, so she decided to enter again, maybe with her father's reluctant blessing this time. Abilities/Skills Her fighting style is counter and combo-oriented. She has one of the best sidesteps in the series, a command sidestep, many combo and launcher options, and many of her attacks get benefits from landing as a counterattack. However, her approach game is one of the worst and has a hard time applying pressure. As such, she's best played defensively, attacking weak points and countering mistakes. Personality Despite that Lili is portrayed as selfish and stuck-up, she is actually a very gentle and sweet young lady underneath. However, like her rival Asuka Kazama, she revels in fighting despite her beautiful appearance. This is proven throughout Scenario Campaign if she is chosen by the player. In almost every stage, it is shown that she sees most of the fighters as "toys to play with" and also in her stage if the player plays as anyone except Lili, Asuka, Jin or Lars. In fact, if they play as Nina and enter Lili's stage, she describes Lili as "having a screw loose" and a "brat who should be in bed by now". Lili has a very kind attitude which belies her snobbery. She strives for grace and poise with every movement — particularly during fights. Lili is very confident in her fighting abilities - as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes - even though she lacks formal training in any personal combat style. (Her father, who loathes violence in any form, refused to let her attend the local savate studio. Ergo, young Lili had to settle for ballet and gymnastics, both of which figure prominently in her brawling.) Lili's efforts to satisfy her fondness for hand-to-hand combat are checked by the deep loyalty and affection she shares with her father. As an example of the latter, before fighting her opponent Ganryu, Lili says that he has robust eyebrows...just like her father's. Lili's reserved and quietly confident demeanor stands in contrast of Asuka's, who is often more brash and arrogant. Lili shows characteristics ranging from elegance and gracefulness to belittlement and, to an extent, sadism. Memorable Quotes Navigation pl:Emilie De Rochefort Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Supporters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Determinators Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Businessmen Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Loyal Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Outright Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Envious Category:Dreaded